GXO: TAMERS WAY
by deathsilver
Summary: Naruto pokegirl x over. during the final battle Naruto gets transported to the pokegirl world, along side the master of sand and the copycat nin will pokegirl world ever be the same
1. Chapter 1New World New Adventure

Death silver: Yo I'm here to let you know this story will be a Naruto, PoKegirl x over it will not have lemon well not right away anyways, "A New Life" by Infernal Maelstrom is my inspiration for this story if you haven't read it you should it good I know my story is not going to be as good as his if you have any suggestion im all ears.

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or PoKegirl but I do own any oc now on with the story.

_**GXO: TAMERS WAY CH1: NEW WORLD NEW ADVENTURE**_

It was the final battle, Uchiha Madara was able to awaken the juubi using the hachibi, Hoshigaki Kisame, and his samahada blade with he use to absorb some of the Kyuubi chakra from Naruto.

When Madara try to seal the beast in himself something unexpected happen, because the juubi did not have all of the Kyubi chakra it was very unstable and destroyed Madara´s body from the inside now the beast is rampaging the shinobi nations. All the Hidden Shinobi villages are working together trying to stop the beast but nothing sims to work.

"Dam it everything is lost there nothing we can do." Said a frustrated Kiba. The Konoha twelve, along with the Kages, and the elite shinobi along with everyone who wanted to defeat the beast were making there last stand "Were the hell is Naruto!?" ask Tenten "He will be here he said he had a last minute thing for something, he wouldn't tell us what" was Sakura´s respond

"Gaara, Kakashi sensei!" call out Naruto "I need your help"

"Naruto where were you" ask Kakashi naruto´s sensei."Sorry sensei I was finishing a last minute project to deal with the juubi." Everyone was looking at him like he grown another head.

"What do you have in mind Naruto?" ask the ever calm Kazekage, Naruto explain the plan to Gaara and Kakashi that he would use the power Itachi gave him, (A/N: In my story Itachi gave him a one eye Sharigan with the Mangeko (SP?) activated) as well as the neckles with the crystal that cant repress demonic chakra that Tsunade gave him when she lost that bet four and a half years ago. Sealing the juubi in the crystal then destroy the juubi it self to do that he needed Gaara to hold it down with his sand and Kakashi´s sharigan as well. "Fine you know it was a pleasure being your friend." "I know same here Gaara don't tell any one until the technique is done they would most likely try to stop us if they knew we would not come back." Naruto told them with a serous look. "Fine let's go"

"What are they doing!? "Ask Sakura "Trust them Sakura that's all we can do" replied the chunin genius Shikamaru. ´Please come back Naruto kun´ were Hinata´s and practically every ones thoughts.

Gaara summoned a sand cloud were Kakashi, Naruto, and himself were riding. When they were close enough Gaara use a large amount of sand to immobilize the juubi while Kakashi use jutsu after jutsu, finally Naruto start doing hand seals after nearly one thousand seal he jumps on the juubi smashing his hand on the beast "Six path seal!"

In a flash of light the juubi split in two ways the neckles the start to absorb one of the two peaces, When the neckles finish absorbing the peaces it broke in six ways and scatter the world the last peace was the juubi it self but because it was unstable it exploded crating a worm hole sucking in Naruto, Kakashi, and Gaara.

When the flash died down there was nothing left but a huge crater with three head bands. That was the day that the Elemental Nations morn the death of three great heroes.

(Naruto POV)

´What happen am I dead´ looking around he saw he was in a forest he also saw a red head laying down recognizing him as Gaara, he quickly got up to help him "Oi Gaara get up."

"Oh you're awake" Kakashi came walking to the clearing with a red rectangular devise and book title "tamers for dummies"

"What is that you got there sensei?" ask the curious blond

"Well when we got here I went to get some info on where we are apparently we not in the Elemental Nations any more on what I learn we are in a whole different world. A world were Pokégirls exist they are female creature with special powers and Tamers I found a corps deep in the forest and found this book and this thing call a PokéDex"

"Ugh my head is pounding what happen are we dead?" ask Gaara

"No we some how we survive but we are in whole different world cool huh." he turn to Kakashi and ask him to read the book and PokéDex to get more information.

Three hours later they learn all about Pokégirls and Tamers, as well as Sukebe and Sukebes Revenge

"Man I think we´re stuck in one of the pervy sages book. What do we do now sensei?" he asks.

"We will spit up and get more information, I don't think there a way to return to Konoha so we will have to learn more about this world we need to get supplies, we don't know the currency here so we will do what shinobi do best steal is also best if we become tamers, sense tamers travel so find out where we can registers also try to get some pokéballs remember don't get to much attention on yourself we have to blend in so some change of cloths is also good."

"I agree we should meet here in a week, don't get yourself in trouble Naruto." Said Gaara.

"Ok I get it I´m not the same little kid any more I get it. Besides I think this might turn out to be interesting" he responded "Yosh lets go" and the three left in different directions.

(WITH Naruto POV)

He was leaping through the trees thinking of everything he just found out Pokégirls, Tamers, new world every thing was to unreal but he was up for the challenge sure he couldn't be Hokage, but he was not one to give up, now he just had to find a new goal if he couldn't be Hokage which was the strongest ninja in the village then he would be a Harem Master the best Tamer in this world.

"Bitch ill get you for this" he heard

He change directions and what he found disguise him a big slob using a Pokégirl from what he could tell. The slob by his cloths he was a noble, but that was not what piss him off, no it was what he was doing, he was using a fox like girl with black and with fur dress in rags as a human or not so human shield against another Pokégirl who had icy white long hair that reach her back she also has a reptilian like white tail, he almost got a nose bleed when he saw that she was naked her medium size b cups and long slender pale legs was almost to much for him.

"You useless bitch do something if you don't ill punish you" scream the big slob

"Hia master" was the fox girls respond. Naruto was impress he could tell the girl was injured and haven't had a meal in a rush ate the white hair girl. The white hair side step and slash out with her claws living a deep wound in the fox girl´s side, the fox girl seam to struggle to get up she was on one knee she started to gather energy in her hands sending out a black bolt but it was no use the white hair girl doge in time then she charge at the big slob, with a quick sweep of her claws the slob fell in his own pool of blood dead.

The white hair girl set her sites on the down fox girl. The white hair girl charge with the intend to finish the fox girl once and for all. The fox girl close her eyes ready for the death blow but it never came opening her eyes she saw a blond teenager blocking her opponent claws.

Naruto watched the hole fight and was impress with both girls the white hair for her skill and the fox for her guts and resilient. He watched as the white hair kills the slob and made her way to finish off the fox girl. He quickly went to the dead slob grabbing the slobs PokéDex and pokéballs. After that using a quick shunshin to appear in front of the white hair girl stopping her claws with a kunai, the girls seemed started by his aperients using her surprise against her he went inside her defense striking her hard in the gut knocking her air out and a well put blow to the back of her neck knocking her out. Throwing a pokéball, the pokéball wiggle side to side with the center of the ball blinking then all of a sudden it stop and made beep sound signaling that the capturing was a success.

The fox girl was astonish this guy pops out of nowhere and knocks out her opponent in a blink of an eye.

"Hey are you ok" He ask the fox girl. He watch her flinch and back away in with a look of fear in her eyes, *sight*"Its ok I´m not going to hurt you I just want to know if you are ok."

She looked in his eyes and saw that he was not lying to her; she looked around and saw her Tamer lying down dead. She tries to make her way to him but wince at the pain of her wound, she saw the blond teen bend down with a glowing green hand, she try to move but couldn't she close her eyes waiting for the pain, but instead she fell a warm comfortable sensation. She opens her eyes and saw her wound healing right in front of her. "Its ok sees all better." She hear him say

´Man good thing I ask Sakura to teach me some medic ninjutsu´ the blond thought to himself "There that should do for now." He said. He watch her make her way to her dead Tamer he felt pity for her, she kneel over his body and started to cry, he walk over to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Hey if you want you can come with me, you don't have to become my Pokégirl if you don't want we can find you a new Tamer I´m new at all this Tamer stuff so we can help each other out ne"

She looked up and saw he was sincere, she had nothing to lose and this guy was strong maybe with him she could become strong "Ok, ill go with you but ill have to be your Pokégirl."

"Really alright um do you have a name" he asks. "No not really my master just call me bitch" she responded. "Well that won't do how about Yami" he asks with a foxy grin that made her blush lightly. The fox girl now name Yami nodded her head

Naruto grab anything useful that the now dead slob had in his persona; he found some jewelry, some food, stones, and some medals. He then put all that stuff in his backpack he remember the PokéDex and scan Yami.

_**NOGITSUNE, the Can't Get Any Tail Pokégirl  
**_**Type**: Animorph (vulpine)  
**Element**: Dark/Magic  
**Frequency**: Rare  
**Diet**: omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
**Role**: illusionist, avenger  
**Libido**: Average (can become High depending on the Tamer's Harem)  
**Strong Vs**: Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
**Weak Vs**: Bug, Fighting, dog Pokégirls  
**Attacks**: Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Hypnotize, Dream Eater, Illusion, Smile, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Shadow Shot, Teleport  
**Enhancements**: Quickness, Enhanced Hearing (x5) and Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x5), Undetectable Aura  
**Evolves**: Dark Kitsune (redemption, love or Shiny Stone)  
**Evolves From**: Kitsune (personal dishonor; loss of tail), Vixxen (Dark Stone+Dusk Stone)  
It seems that whenever a Kitsune does something that goes against her personal code, a form of honor unknown to any other being, a Kitsune loses her tail and becomes Nogitsune.  
With the loss of her tail, the Kitsune's body seems to unleash a high amount of dark energy, changing the Kitsune into a new Pokégirl. Though it is unknown how it happens, perhaps it is the work of a natural mechanism in a Kitsune, perhaps it is not.  
By becoming a Nogitsune, there are many changes to the Kitsune being besides the loss of her tail. The Kitsune's fur changes to a pattern of black and white, almost similar to a Skunkette or Mephitits. Also, with the loss of tail, more magical properties of the Kitsune are unleashed, making her a somewhat powerful Magic-type.  
It should be known however, that a Nogitsune is quite a difficult Pokégirl to maintain in a Tamer's Harem. The Nogitsune becomes very conceited, as she sees herself as having nothing to lose, so that train of thought makes two traits about the Nogitsune stand out. The first, and hardest for the Tamer is that since the Nogitsune sees herself as having nothing, she wants all she can get from her Tamer, wanting more time with him during Taming sessions or as the second trait shows, wanting to be used in battle.  
The need to fight within a Nogitsune however can be a mixed blessing as with the want to be in battle, a Nogitsune is ruthless, using Hypnotize to put her opponent first, and then draining her with Dream Eater. Should a Nogitsune's opponent be able to shake off her Hypnotize, the Nogitsune will tend to use Mana Bolt or Mystic Bolt, depending on the level of mana, and then follow up with Shadow Shot while the opponent is stunned.  
It should also be stated that it is NEVER a good idea to have a Nogitsune and a Shaguar in the same Harem. The two Pokégirls seem to have a rivalry that is up to the ferocity of the Kunoichis and Cheshires or the Demon Goddesses and the Neo-Iczels.  
It is thought to be possible for Nogitsune to evolve; however, what she can evolve into is unknown at this time.

´A Kitsune that broke her code huh interesting don't worry Yami ill help you recover your code´ Naruto thought to himself "So Yami do you know any near by town" he ask Yami "yes the Wayne rig a small country side town half a mile south of here" she responded

Naruto looked at the pokéball he just used to catch that white hair girl, he toss the ball to let her out. As soon as she was out she started to attack him throwing Ember after Ember he manage to doge. He suddenly disappear and appear behind her, she saw this and was surprise at the sped of this human she turn around and used her slash but Naruto grab her wrist and throwing her over his shoulder pulling out a kunai he got on top of her "You are strong" the white hair girls said "You are worthy of being my Tamer"

´Ok well let see here´ pulling out his PokéDex he Scand her

_**PYRONA, the Graceful Dragon Pokégirl **_

**Type**: Near Human

**Element**: Dragon/Fire

**Frequency**: Very Rare

**Diet**: human foods

**Role**: Support, ambush

**Libido**: Low to Average, but can be higher with tamer they respect.

**Strong Vs**: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Bug, Plant, Steel

**Weak Vs**: Ground, Rock,

**Attacks**: Cut, Scratch, Ember, Flamethrower, Ignite, Warm Embrace

**Enhancements**: Tough skin, Enhanced endurance (x3), Enhanced speed (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2), Longevity

**Evolves**: Flarebra (Normal)

**Evolves from**: Mynx (dragon E-medal)

A recently discovered alternate evolution to the Draco, the Pyrona is a marked difference to their Draco cousins. As the Draco is to close combat, the Pyrona are to support fighting and long-range tactics. Like the Draco, the Pyrona are meant to support other, more powerful Pokégirls. They were created in limited numbers during the war and were often mistaken for Dracos at a distance, a fact that made it difficult to tell just how many were created until they started throwing fire attacks around. At which point most of their enemies died before they could recover from their shock.

Personality wise, these Pokégirls are in some ways worse than the Dracos. More proud and haughty than the Draco, these girls were equally intelligent, but often preferred to use their intelligence to make the others around them look bad, which the Pokégirl would promptly point out, given even a sliver of a chance to do so. She is caustic to everyone, and respects only those who are more powerful than her or can prove her wrong, be it in a battle, a course of action, or anything else she has made her opinion clear on.

However, one thing that she avoids if at all possible is going feral. Pyronas have an almost pathological fear of going feral. While this fear is deep, like that of a Medra's, it is not advised to try and use this against her. They will become more complacent and respectful towards their Tamer, as well as more obedient, but will cause them to lose any respect they may have had for their Tamer altogether. They will become very quiet and observant, looking for the first chance to escape and place themselves in the harem of a more worthy Tamer. 

Like the Draco, the Pyrona has small scale-like skin (detectable only by close inspection), which contains a light tinting, her hair is a bit finer than human hair, looking almost like silk, slightly pointed ears, and a reptilian tail that is usually about a foot long. Their skin color ranges the entire gamut, with nearly every color being recorded, with the sole exception of pale blue, and their hair and eyes almost always compliment their scale color. They usually stand from 5'2" to 5'8", and have a lean, athletic build, with a solid B-cup breast.

It should also be noted that while Pyronas are not afraid of close combat, they know that they do not excel at it, and attempt to avoid it if possible. But one of the ways to a Pyronas heart is to present her with a Heavy Metal. Giving her one of these is like a naming day present coming early for her. And it is a useful present at that.

Another thing that Pyronas love is to dance. With her natural agility and endurance, she can dance for hours on end, and does so whenever she can. Watchers speculate that because she cannot fly is why she spends so much time dancing, and that is the closest thing to it that she can do. 

The Pyrona is somewhat affectionate to her tamer, preferring to rub up against them and cuddle, especially after their tamings. She prefers soft, gentle taming sessions that take a while, enjoying the build up to her climax, and will let herself be tamed into exhaustion if the tamer is capable of it. Pyronas as a whole have no preferred position, instead enjoying variety. Pyrona as a Threshold result happens about as much as Draco.

´well that explains it, she was testing me.´ Naruto help the dragon girl back to her feet. "Well I hope you approve of me my name is Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto.

"Yes master." was her simple reply "Do you have a name" he ask her, she shook her head in no "hmm how bout Riku I think it feat you perfectly." her eyes lit up and hug her new master then jump back in blushing in embarrassment. Naruto chuckle at her antics then remember she was naked taking off his coat he rapt it around her saying that she could catch a cold or something like that.

"well girls sorry but ill send you to your pokéball until we reach town then we will talk some more if that's ok" both girls were shock that he even ask them he was there master he wasn't suppose to ask them, getting out of there shock both nodded.

Naruto finally made it to Wayne rig it was a small quite town, he made some shadow clones and had them hange into different people to gather information. An hour later he learn the layout and found were he could register to be a Tamer as well as the Pokégirl center were Tamers could get a room for free as well the currency it was in PokéDex he made his way to the professors lab.

Naruto walk in the research lab he saw a young girl with green shoulder length hair and aqua color eyes "Hello is the professor here" he ask her

"yes please wait a minute Ill go call him Mr." "Naruto" "Ok Mr. Naruto ill be back in a minute please wait." "Sure"

Ten minutes later she came back with a fluffy guy (in the fat scale from 1 to 5, 4 is fluffy) he had a brown beard and brown curly hair "Hello my name is Professor Fat Wayne, what can I do for you young man" ask the fluffy professor

"Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto and I would like to take the Tamers test" he said showing that he was serious

"Hmm sorry but were out of Pokégirl you will have to wait at least two months"

"I already have a Pokégirl I just want to register as a Tamer and get my PokéDex "

"Well I need you to fill out this form and show me your Pokégirl ill be back in three hours take your time and book yourself in the PokèCenter come back when your done"

Naruto made his way the PokèCenter he meat the pink hair nurse joy

_**NURSEJOY, the Nursing Pokégirl **_

**Type: Very Near Human**

**Element**: Normal

**Frequency**: Uncommon, usually found at hospitals and Pokégirl healing centers, has never been found in the wild

**Diet**: any human style diet, with the preference of vegetables

**Role**: nursing

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Ghost

**Weak Vs**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Dodge, Tackle, Honey, Sweet Honey, Royal Honey, Love 'N' Affection, Hugs 'N' Kisses, Heal, Cure, Cura, Curaga, Pray, Multiheal, Omniheal, Revive, Half Revive, Full Revive, Regen, Esuna, Hypnotize, Yell

**Enhancements**: innate knowledge of human and Pokégirl anatomy, natural affinity for healing

**Evolves**: Night Nurse (battle stress)

**Evolves From**: None

NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. Unfortunately, they rarely, if ever, make good fighters.

NurseJoys were the first species of Pokégirl developed by the Leagues, with the first being born in the year 15 AS. Their development began almost immediately after the earliest PokèCenter opened in 10 AS, once the Leagues realized that they just didn't have the manpower to maintain them all.

Tamers know that it's very handy to have a NurseJoy in their pack, since they can heal the other Pokégirls when they get hurt. NurseJoys don't make good Alphas, though, since they don't feel comfortable with the role of group leader.

While all NurseJoys are born with the capability of learning all of the above techniques, few learn more than half of them in their lifetimes. Most choose to specialize in one or two specific areas and focus on learning the advanced techniques for those. That being said, every single NurseJoy is able to use Dodge, Tackle, Heal, Cure, Revive, Esuna and Yell (which they use to stop struggling patients).

For some unknown reason, all NurseJoys have pink hair. Sometimes it's curly, sometimes it's straight, but it's always a bright, vivid pink. Aside from that similarity, NurseJoys vary in appearance, although a great many of them have pink eyes as well. They stand between 5' even and 5'8", though the average is only 5'2". Their busts range between C-Cups and D-Cups. , and are usually, but not always, proportionate to their height

`She reminds me of Sakura` "Hello I would like to get a room please"

"oh yes here you room is room 5" said NurseJoy blushing a little while looking at Naruto `sight I haven't got tame in a while I wonder is he free later on` a bit of blood left NurseJoy nose.

Naruto left the PokèCenter and went to a shop he needed cloths for his Pokégirl after selling the jewelry he had enough money so he release his Pokégirls and told them to chose any thing the wanted to buy, there was tension between both girl at first but after a while they got along it was pretty surprising.

Naruto bought baggy black pants with many pockets, a dark orange t-shirt, a black sleeveless vest with a hood, a black head band to keep his hair out of his face, and to finish with some black and orange comfortable tennis shoes.

Yami got a black sleeveless top with an orange chibi fox in front, also a back and white shirt with black bicker shorts underneath. Riku had on black tight pant, a long sleeve shirt, and also a long orange ribbon which she use to put her hair in a high ponytail (think Yurishis cloths from bleach) all in all they look ready.

Returning them to there pokéball so people wouldn't make a big deal Naruto returned to his room in the PokèCenter to fill out his form.

When he got to his room he release both girls "Ok you two know while I feel out this form lets get to know each other" he told his Pokégirls "Right how about you go first Yami tell me your dreams, likes, dislikes, and hobbies" both girls were surprise one more they both thought that they should get use to more surprises since there Tamer is most likely different then most.

"Hmm ok my likes are fish, meat, pranks, and the forest; my dislikes are my old Tamer, salads, and people looking down on me. She pause looked at her new Tamer to see if he was mad at her, but saw he was looking at her with interest, understanding, and care? she almost broke down crying there and then, but put herself together so not to look weak in front of her new Tamer and Harem Sister. My hobbies are star watching and taking naps, my dream is to redeem my self and make a new code for myself.

"That's really good Yami ill be honor if you let me help you with your dream because you see I´m a shinobi and a shinobi has a nindo, a nindo is a code that a shinobi follows mine is to never give up and always protect was precious to me and right know both of you are precious to me so ill protect you both even if it cost me my life, because that's my nindo my ninja way!"

Yami couldn't believe what she just heard, she made a new code and that was to never let her new Tamer down and never give up.

Riku was glad that she had a strong and caring Tamer she would do her best for him and his looks were just a bonus she was blushing at the thought of getting tame, she regain her composer and started her introduction "My likes are spicy food, the sea, and my Master; my dislikes are cold food, Pokégirl who don't try to get strong, and weak Tamers who always rely on there Pokégirl; my hobbies are dancing and taking afternoon naps, my dream is to be one of the strongest Pokégirl in the world and help my master and Harem Sister accomplish there goals"

Naruto gave her his infamous foxy grin making her blush "Alright that's great Riku Chan but please don't call me master just Naruto if you don't I might have to punish you" he tease making her blush even more at the thought of getting punish by her master in a very sexy way that was also Yami`s thoughts.

"Well I guess is my turn well my likes are ramen, pranks, `Yami perk up at that` training, learning new techniques, and those who are precious to me like you two; `both blush at that` my dislike are those who mistreat and judge people just because they are different and stuck up snobs; my hobbies hmm I got many, my dream is to help both of you and any Pokégirl that joins me be the strongest and become Harem Master" Naruto shouted the last part putting his fist in the air.

Both Pokégirls smile at that, Naruto quickly explain what he was going to tell the professor and about Kakashi and Gaara. He also told them he was going to train them for the next week and it was going to be hard both shiver at the look of his eyes promising pain.

Later that day he retuned to the lab "Oi professor you there" he yell exited ready to start his journey.

"Oh Naruto your back let me se your form" Naruto gave the professor the form "Naruto we have a problem there no birth place or home town"

"Well professor I was an orphaned and I can't remember were I was born and every since I can remember I been traveling around" explain the blond teen

"I see well we can say you are from here so if you ever become famous the town will flourish more" "Thanks professor you won't regret it ill become a Harem Mater believe it" Naruto excalme we his grin the professor couldn't help but believe the blond "Well here is your PokéDex and some pokéballs now I need to see your Pokégirl first"

Naruto nodded and toss Riku pokéball "Come out Riku" and there stood Riku in all her glory. Professor Wayne jaw hit the floor when he saw the Pyrona "May get over here" the professor call his green hair assistant.

When May came out to see what was the big commotion he saw the professor staring at a Pokégirl she took out her PokéDex and read the Pokégirl file, she saw what the big deal a Pyrona was a vary rare Pokégirl.

"Oi old man are you just going to stare all day at my Pokégirl"Ask an irritated blond

"Oh sorry about that is just very rare to see such a Pokégirl is my first time actually seeing one. Amazing I got a feeling your destine for great things kid come back anytime when you get the chance here is my number call anytime you want or if something you need help with."

Naruto look at his PokéDex

_**Name: Uzumaki Naruto**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Residence: Wayne Rig, Blue Continent**_

_**Region: England**_

_**Bloodgift:Wind manipulation, Healing**_

_**Status: Active**_

_**Rank: Unrated**_

_**Security Clearance: Nil**_

_**Licenses**_

_**Tamer Y**_

_**Master Tamer N**_

_**Researcher N**_

_**Watcher N**_

_**Coordinador: N**_

_**Breeder N**_

_**Active Harem**_

_**Species Name **_

_**Pyrona Riku **_

_**Badges: Nil**_

_**Sp: 1500 **_

Naruto grin it was time to put his plan to action "Thanks professor I have to do some last minute training bye May" he took of running

He went to the bank making a shadow clone in an ally that hange into Yami last Tamer. The clone withdrew all his money from the bank, after he finish he transfer all his money as well as Yami to his PokéDex after he was done he ask around for books on technology.

When he found some books in a library using shadow clone as well as the Sharigan he quickly memorize twenty complicated books. He decided that it was good enough for one day.

Releasing both Riku and Yami both cling to him, not having any choice and to tire to argue all three went to sleep. He wonder how Kakashi and Gaara were doing looking down he saw Riku snuggling closer to his chest and Yami pressing her mounds of flesh to his back, wondering how in hell was he going to sleep he decide to close his eyes and hope things would turn out for the best.

NANINANINANINANI

Death silver: well I think it's going good so far I wanted to add Kakashi as well as Gaara story to make this chapter longer but I need more time to think. I´m proud of my self I wrote this in four hours from the top my head after reading "A New Life". Ok guys there will probably be some lemon in the chapter three maybe four I´m not sure I never wrote a lemon scene if someone can write a good one ill be more then happy to add it to my story also any suggestion on Pokégirl for both Kakashi and Gaara please post in your review or any thing of the sort, thanks also I like my intro and I love cross over if you got any advise ill be really grateful I´m thinking maybe a digimon, one peace, air gear, or bleach cross over tell me witch one you think I should do next well Death silver over and out


	2. Chapter 2

Death silver: Welcome back guys for another chapter of TAMERS WAY, im really sorry about the long wait but plz uderstand thisis one of my first story and im not sure if im doing good, and also skool and work and reading fanficts my self keep me busy but dont worry guys i will update sooner for othere chapter if i see this story gets good reviews so review any ways right now I´m so happy this story had been put in plenty of profile as there favorite *cries tears of joy* enough of that, this chapter will now commence *everyone cheers*

_**GXO: TAMERS WAY CH2: OF SANDS AND DOGS **_

Naruto sighted thinking of the last 24 hours were his life change forever, first he wakes up ready to take the Juubi down at the cost of his life, know he is laying in a bed with two girls having a second chance at life. He just hope it would turn out for the best, his last thoughts before going to dream land was `I wonder how`s Kakashi and Gaara doing`.

NANINANINANINANINANINANI

(Kakashi POV right after the group split up)

Jumping from tree to tree he looked around in high alert, after all he was in an unknown territory and he was not an elite Jonin for nothing. He couldn't help but worry, he and his former pupil in a new world it was a lot to take in, but shinobi were known to adapt and that is what he going to do adapt, taking out the `Tamers for Dummies` he couldn't help but giggle perversely just like Naruto said it was like being in one of his favorite book maybe he should write his own book after all this world had a lot of material to work with.

Suddenly his years of being a shinobi showed when his sixth sense told him to jump, moving out of the way right were he was standing a bolt of lighting struck. He curse him self for letting his guard down he sniff the air to get the location of his attacker, there in a higher branch a Pokégirl by her looks, she look almost human the only way you could tell she was different would be by her golden fur tail and ears that were on top of her shoulder length blue hair, she wore a tater dress that looked like it had seen better days, she was bare footed, her claw hand had a bit of static most likely were that bolt of lighting came from, but what caught his attention were her eyes they were silver which was odd but they had a wild look in them almost like a wild wolf ready to tear its prey to pieces.

He remembers the PokéDex he had with him and how they gave you more information on Pokégirls with a quick flick of his wrist he scanned the Pokégirl.

_**BYTE BITCH, the Techie Canine Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Near Human (Canine)

**Element**: Electric/Psychic

**Frequency**: Uncommon (Rare as Feral)

**Diet**: omnivore, preference for meat

**Role**: Data processor, Hacker, Mechanic

**Libido**: Low to Average

**Strong Vs**: Electric, Fighting, Flying, Poison, Psychic, Water

**Weak Vs**: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Ghost, Ground, Plant, Rock

**Attacks**: Bite, Snarl, Shield, Psi-Blast, Teleport, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave

**Enhancements**: High intellect, Enhanced Smell and Hearing, Machine Affinity, Enhanced Memory

**Disadvantages**: Low combat potential, Human equivalent stats (speed, strength, constitution etc.), Canine behavior

**Evolves**: Data Dog (Normal)

**Evolves From**: None

Byte Bitches are one of the most common tech savvy Pokégirls, typically being used alongside other computer able Pokégirls such as G-Poindexters, Hand Maids and Pussycoms. However, many of the breed also use their machine affinity to become unparalleled mechanics and technicians. This perhaps what the breed was originally created for, as both Byte Bitches and their evolved forms Data Dogs have a knack for working with anything mechanical, including some of the more Tech based Steel Pokégirls.

Byte Bitches have a reputation for having bitchy attitudes, but research has found that this is because many of the breed do not respond to stress well and become defensive and snippy quickly. Indeed, it was once rumored that the more animalistic in appearance, the more bitchy the Byte Bitch was, which has been disproved as each individual Byte Bitch has different levels of stress tolerance. Also it has been noted that the breed overall has something of a lazy streak, preferring to sit and tinker or type than to run or train. This is due to their bodies being similar to humans in terms of strength, endurance, and speed. With very little speed or strength, Byte Bitches make poor combatants. They also have very little in terms of attacks, knowing only a few low grade psychic and electric attacks. They fare well as support for other Pokégirls however, but tend to be highly stressed and bitchy after battles regardless of winning or losing.

It is in terms of intelligence where Byte Bitches shine, easily being on par on G-Poindexters (and often being called 'furry G-Points') and many share a rivalry with the Super-bra Genius line when their specialty lies with computers. As stated above most Byte Bitches are 'Hacker' types, focusing their skills solely within the realms of computers and most often vie for similar roles with Pussycoms and Cyber-nymphs (and due to the Byte Bitch's nature, she often clashes with her rivals). A few Byte Bitches are known as 'Generalists' specializing in general machine work. They often dabble in many different fields, including computers, but enjoy the more physical aspect of machine work more than the technical nature of computers. These types of Byte Bitches often don't quite have as fierce a rivalry as computer specialist Byte Bitches do with tech oriented Pokégirls, indeed, they are often sought after assistants to a Supe-bra Genius and aid them in their inventions.

Byte Bitches are more variable physically than the average canine Pokégirl, many leaning to the more human looking side of the appearance scale, usually with only a tail, ears, and claws to denote them as Pokégirls. It seems that the canine genes crop up more in behavior than appearance, as many Byte Bitches have several purely canine quarks, such as a chasing reflex or sensitivity to high pitched noises and other traits that they shared with pre-Sukube dogs. These behaviors are very hard for the Pokégirl to control, and despite their intelligence, the breed finds it difficult to fight off the instincts when they are triggered. It should be noted that unless the Byte Bitch is raised around cat, mouse, or bunny types she will usually have a hard time seeing them as anything more than a lesser being; and with the exception of a few cat types (such as the intimidation factor of Mountain Cats, or War Cats, or outright fear in the case of the Panthress) will automatically give the Pokégirls a hard time, and unless the 'prey' Pokégirls are particularly brave, they are naturally intimidated by Byte Bitches.

Threshold cases of Byte Bitches are uncommon, but generally happen to family lines of the Pokégirl or canine lines mixed with psychic and electric lines. Generally the threshold is marked by an increased attention to electronics and machines in general, followed by mild flu like symptoms as the Pokégirl genes come to fore. Feral cases of Byte Bitches are rare, as the breed in general has very little chance to survive fights against other ferals.

Kakashi was surprise on what he just read he knew she was feral by her looks and could clearly see she was also injure, he decide it was best to capture her, since her species were good at technology that was in a way more advance then what he knew, she would be a perfect addition to his team and her hacking abilities would be useful to gather information.

He quickly jump out of the way of another bolt of lighting which he guess was her Thunder Shock attack, she charge at him but he saw her move way to slow he knew she was a support Pokégirl and not a combat type, he guess it was because she was feral that she was fighting on instincts. With a well place shots in her tights she fell down she try to get up but her legs were numb Kakashi decide it was time to finish her off he hit a procure point in her neck putting her out of commission, throwing a pokéball that he took from the corps were he found the PokéDex she was capture with out a problem.

Kakashi was still in the forest he was traveling southeast for two hours, he stop in a clearing to set up camp taking a scroll out of his vest he unseal his tent and a few other things. After going to the river to feel up his canteen he made a fire and took out the tamers manual book and read it for an hour. He looked at his pokéballs he only had two he needed to save his last one for a Pokégirl that would decently help his Harem, his other pokéball that had the Byte Bitch he knew he had to get her to PokèCenter to give her a taming cycle. Kakashi knew what had to be done he just hope his Byte Bitch would forgive him. After he took a two hour nap he closes his eyes to help focuses he sense a couple of signatures east of were he was living a mark to remember were he has already being he headed east.

After ten miles of travel he found a small town with a quick henge he transform his cloths to mach the civilians that he saw, he still had his mask on but instead of the Konoha headband he had a bandana and an eye patch, so not to draw attention to himself, he then made his way to the PokèCenter. Walking in he saw many Tamers gossiping, sharing strategies, and bragging about there adventures. After looking around he didn't find anyone interesting so not to waste time he made his way to the NurseJoy.

"Hello" Kakashi said to get the attention of the NurseJoy. "Oh yes how may I help you stranger" NurseJoy ask taking a good look at the strange man before her he was well build, tall, had a strange silver gravity defying hair, and just an air of mystery around him she couldn't help but let a bit of drool escape her lips.

"Ah yes I would like for you to heal my Pokégirl and put her in a Taming Cycle level two please." He told her as he remember what he read in the Tamer manual, by the looks of his Pokégirl she must not had been feral for a long time so a level two Taming Cycle should be good enough for now.

"Right away sir that would be 600 SP." Kakashi lifting his eye patch reviling his Sharigan, he made eye contact using a Genjustu on the NurseJoy making her think he paid, she took his pokéball to the backroom, taking out the tamers manual he began to read.

Fifteen minutes later NurseJoy came back with his pokéball and handle it back to him "will that be all sir?" she ask him. "I was wandering is there a place near by for Tamers to register. You see I have a friend who would like to register and I´m not to familiar with this parts so you think you can help me out"

"Sorry sir but the closest place is Wayne rig and that's a week of travel taking rout 06 west of here." She told him. "I see thank you any ways do you think I can have a room for tonight?" "Yes of course please go right ahead your room number is 213 to the right of the hall."

Kakashi made his way to his room, it was getting late and he wanted to test something out. After entering his room he tosses his pokéball in a white beam of light there stood his Pokégirl in all her glory.

"Yo" was her lazy greeting, Kakashi couldn't help but sweat drop at this it early reminded him of well himself."Yo" was his response there was an awkward yet comfortable silence between them, finally Kakashi decide to break the silence "Well since we will most likely be working together how bout we get to know each other a little better. You know tell me a little about yourself like name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, so how about you start."

She was looking him strangely for a few seconds but decide to do her introduction to her new Tamer nodding her head she started "My name is Rose I´m a Byte Bitch ´Kakashi could help but snicker a little but a glare from the now name Rose stopped him ´ I was abounded by my last Tamer three months ago because he said I was weak and useless since I´m not a combat type of Pokégirl. I like puzzles, reading, and messing with any thing electronic; my dislikes are my old Tamer and cats, my hobbies are hacking and building things, Hmm my dreams I haven't really thought about that so none at the moment."

Kakashi was going over the information and couldn't help but feel a little angry one thing he really despise was those who abandon there allies. "Well Rose my name is Kakashi Hatake and please don't call me master or Kakashi-sama just Kakashi is fine of super babe magnet is fine. ´Rose couldn't help but sweat drop at this´ My like are icha-icha books my dislike are those who don't like icha-icha and those who abandon there friends and allies, my hobbies I have plenty and my dream I don't have one at this moment. Rose I don't know or care why your previous Tamer left you but I do know that as long as you stay by my side I will not let anything happen to you and I will not abandon you like one of my closest friend said to me once ´In this world those who don't follow the rules are know as thrash but those who abandon the friends are worst then thrash´ I have taking his worlds to heart and have follow them, so ill ask you do you want to be my Pokégirl is your choice."

Rose stood shocked at this he had capture her but instead of ordering her to do things for him he ask her if she wanted to join him, she took a minute to add the pros and cons but in the end decide to join him.

"That's great welcome to the team." He gave her his famous eye smiley "Now on to business I know your pretty good at hacking, I need you to hack into the Tamers file and register me here is what I need you to add so people won't be suspicious." She nodded and went to work. It had taken four hour but it was done.

_**Name: Hatake Kakashi**_

_**Age: 31**_

_**Residence: Wooder cum, Blue Continent**_

_**Region: England**_

_**Bloodgift: lightning manipulation**_

_**Status: Active**_

_**Rank: Unrated**_

_**Security Clearance: Nil**_

_**Licenses**_

_**Tamer Y**_

_**Master Tamer N**_

_**Researcher N**_

_**Watcher N**_

_**Coordinator N**_

_**Breeder Y**_

_**Active Harem**_

_**Species Name **_

_**Byte Bitch Rose **_

_**Badges: Nil**_

_**SLC**__**: 800 **_

"Good work Rose we have more things to do tomorrow its pretty late right now let get some sleep and we will talk more tomorrow." And so both Kakashi and Rose went to sleep Rose with a small smile and a wag in her tail and Kakashi content but already planning for things that needed to be done.

Later that night Kakashi decided that now was a good time to get some supplies using a quick replacement technique to swish him self with a pillow to get out of Rose´s grasp, he left the PokèCenter with speed and stealth that would make any Anbu elite jealous, after all he is Hatake Kakashi, copy cat nin Kakashi, a shinobi who has copy and master over one thousand Jutsu, student of the late Yondime, son of Konohas White Fang one of the youngest ninja to become Jonin, later an Anbu captain, then an elite Jonin, former sensei and squad captain of the neo sannin, and finally the number one fan of the popular book series Icha-Icha by the late Gema Sennin. Yes Kakashi was very proud of all his accomplishments especially proud of the last one being the number one fan of a popular book series was no easy feat.

Snapping out of his self ranting mind he found he was in a small convenient store making three shadow clones he told them to get any thing that would be useful sure he use his ex students signature move but who could blame him the Shadow clone Jutsu was just that bad ass. Soon the clones returned caring plenty of things, taking out a storage scroll he start to seal the things yes he just love having a student who was a seal master, sure he was also a seal expert put he was no where near his student knowledge in seals but hey it must be the genes. He start to make a mental list of the things he seal thirty pokéballs, fifteen potions, forty repels, some pokéchow, and some food. He was all done and had return to his room replace himself with the pillow again he close his eye and went to sleep and dream about writhing his own book in the memory of his favorite authored Jiraya, he would title it "Icha-Icha return, Pokégirls chronicles: Tamers Way".

NANINANINANINANINANINANI

(Gaara´s POV after the group split up)

Gaara was walking taking his time to digest the information and to take a look around it was just really weird, to travel to a different world or dimension he didn't know but he would take advantage of things, back in Suna he was the Kazekage he never had time to relax he was always busy but now knowing the Elemental Nations would be at peace he had nothing to worry about, he just hope his sister and brother wouldn't take his disappearance to hard and lead Suna to prosperity. So now he was going to take his time to take in the scenery, Gaara recall the information he got from Kakashi and there agreement to get register and put there ability as blood gifts so people wouldn't get suspicious, he also took his time to see the seals Naruto placed on his cloths four inside each sleeve, one on his back, one on his front, and one on each leg, they were a very special storage seal which held his sand the seal on the inside of his sleeve would be use to attack and the ones out side his cloths would be use to protect himself he might not have Shukaku seal in him but since he had him most of his life his chakra would subconsciencaly use the sand to block and intercept any attack towards him.

Gaara was taking every thing in the lush trees, the clear sky the, semi humid atmosphere, the loud moaning… wait moaning he look to his left and saw two Pokégirls pleasing each other they both looked insectoid he stare for few minutes but decided to be on his way he wasn't interested in those Pokégirls but that was his first time seeing Pokégirls and even if he was interested he didn't have pokéballs or even a PokéDex.

Gaara kept walking in a slow pace he seen a couple of Pokégirls but none got his attention "KYAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" Gaara herd a scream he was pondering whether to just ignore it but damn he had been hanging out with Naruto to much that now he couldn't just ignore it he sighted again. With speed worth his title of Kage he found the commotion in a small clearing.

There stood in the center two girls one obviously a Pokégirl and the other looked normal so he didn't know for sure the normal looking girl had mid length honey brown hair with a ribbon on her head much like Sakura wore hers, she wore a one piece pearl color dress, she was on her knees on her left was a straw hat and on her right a basket with herbs next to the basket was a bucket which looked like it had water that was now spill on the ground. The Pokégirl stood protecttally over the brown hair girl she had midnight black hair that reach below her ass at the end of her hair was tide with a black ribbon with two bells, she had a lithe frame with mid B cup breast, she was warring tight black pants and white shirt she also had a jacket that only reach her belly it had a hood with fur in the trim of the hood, but her must distinguish feature was a bone like helmet that ended above her nose it also had eye holes which he saw her eyes were black in color like her hair there was also pain and determination in her eyes, the helmet was in the shape of a fox squire thingy, she also had a four foot long bone like club for a weapon.

Surrounding them were about twenty-five Pokégirls they all looked bee like all of them looked the same except for one she looked more beautiful compare to the others, he could tell what was happening, now going over scenarios in his head he looked to see which one would be the best choice. He saw the bee like Pokégirls were making there move, he shot out his arms and let the sand in his sleeves out.

She was not having a good day all she was suppose to do was go down the mountain gather some herbs and water and go back home to her peace full cottage, but no she just had to run in to a hive of Wasps and a Wasp Queen and now she and one of her best friend were surrounded even if her friend was strong taking on a whole hive is suicide, she was not worry that she might get capture or die but she was sad that she couldn't help a very important person who needed the herbs and water to get better. She heard the buzzing sound of the Wasp wings she looked up to see them charging at her with those deadly stingers she close her eyes ready for the pain ……… she open her eyes to see what happen what she saw was a wall of sand she look right to see a red head holding out his arms were sand was pouring out she guess it most be a Blood Gift. "Move out the way." Came a semi monotone voice snapping her out of her shock she felt a hand grabbing her wrist, she look up to see her bone helmet wearing friend. They made out of the clearing to see the Wasps trying to get around the wall of sand, both ran behind the red head.

"Thank you very much." Said the brown hair girl "you can thank me after we get out of here and lose those what ever they are." Was his replied, the three took of but were soon follow "Get them don't let them escape especially that red hair we can have some fun with him fufufufu." Commanded the Wasp Queen.

"What are those?" ask Gaara. Both girls looked at Gaara like he was from another world little did they know how right they were. "Those are Wasps and the leader is a Wasp queen" answer the bone girl in an emotionless voice the brown hair show Gaara a PokéDex with some info on both.

_**WASP, the Swarm Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Animorph (insect)

**Element**: Bug/Poison

**Frequency**: Rare

**Diet**: Vegetarian

**Role**: Swarm Soldiers

**Libido**: Low (High in mating season)

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison

**Weak Vs**: Fire, Flying, Rock

**Attacks**: Sting, Quick Attack, Whistle, Double Sting, TriSting, Air Recovery, Dash, Blur, Rapid Sting, High Speed, Quickturn, Poison, Poison Powder, Poison Mist

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x7), Wings for flight, Stingers on abdomen tail and wrists, Poisonous venom

**Evolves**: Wasp Queen (normal, death of previous queen), Whorenet (battle stress)

**Evolves From**: None

**Bounty (for confirmed kill of full swarm)**: 800,000 SLC

**Bounty (for reporting sighting of full swarm & getting out alive)**: 200,000 SLC

**Recommendation if you see a swarm**: Evacuate the area immediately. If you have a powerful-enough Pokégirl, try to kill the Wasp Queen. The swarm will not pursue you if you do so, as they will stay to watch and find out who their new Queen will be.

Wasps did not start appearing until after the end of the Revenge War, leading some to believe that they were a sort of last hurrah by Sukebe, a final attempt to attack humanity. They were misnamed Locusts at first because of their habits of devouring crops, but a raid of one of Sukebe's abandoned laboratories yielded the real name of the Pokégirls, even though they did have locust DNA spliced into them in an attempt to increase their aggressiveness. They were reduced to far more manageable, although still numerous, numbers after the War.

Wasps are relatively unattractive Pokégirls. They have all the prerequisite feminine curves, however their faces are highly insectile, with antennae, compound eyes, and mandibles, their hands and feet are chitinous claws, and their abdomen stingers cannot retract. Unlike the Buzzbreast, their second and third stingers are mounted on the underside of their forearms rather than their breasts, making them more effective in fights. They speak with a pronounced, distinct buzz to their voice.

Wasps have no personal grudge against humanity. They have no personal anything against humanity; they simply feel what their Queen feels. They have little to no mind of their own, being totally focused on the needs of the swarm and what their Queen desires. Feral Wasps, usually seen under the command of a Wasp Queen, are especially dangerous. Feral Wasps always travel in packs, swooping down and swarming targets in the wild, either killing them for invading their territory and leaving them to feed other ferals, or sting them and inject them with a strong paralytic venom, taking them back to the queen for conversion into drones.

Capturing and Taming a Wasp is not recommended, as they have a strong loyalty towards the hive and breaking, turning it towards the one who captured them, is hard. Those that actually have the dedication to tame a Wasp and turn it towards there side gain a strong, fast warrior, however the Wasp decides then and there that their Tamer is their new 'Queen,' no amount of abuse or convincing otherwise being able to get them to call their Tamer by any other title, even their name. They will be fiercely loyal, defending their 'Queen' and 'swarm sisters' to the death if need be. And in some cases, if not need be, as Wasps that actually accept someone as their 'Queen' are very fast, strong fighters. As it is EXTREMELY rare to find Wasps in Harems, it is unlikely that Threshold cases have occurred, and various studies bear this theory out. There are, however, many cases of Pokégirls and humans being taken back to a Wasp hive to be transformed into Wasps themselves by the special venoms of the Wasp Queen.

_**WASP QUEEN, the Swarm Warlord Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Anthromorphic, insectile, humanoid

**Element**: Bug/Poison

**Frequency**: Very Rare (One per swarm)

**Diet**: Vegetarian

**Role**: Breeder, warlord of the hive

**Libido**: Average (becomes high seasonally)

**Strong Vs**: Bug, Dark, Fighting, Plant, Poison

**Weak Vs**: Fire, Flying, Rock

**Attacks**: Sting, Rapid Sting, High Speed, Black Sky, Beat Up, Poison Mist, Poison, Poison Mask, Slow Venom, Stop Sting, Paralyzation Poison, Vertigo Venom, Berserk Sting, Blinding Poison, Hot Sting, Sleep Venom, Silence Sting, Itchy Sting, Zombie Poison

**Enhancements**: Enhanced Speed (x8), Enhanced Strength (x5), More human in appearance, greater intelligence than previous form, flight, poison, stronger armor, arsenal of venoms in tail stinger

**Evolves**: None

**Evolves From**: Wasp (normal)

**Bounty (for confirmed kill of full swarm)**: 800,000 SLC

**Bounty (for reporting sighting of full swarm & getting out alive)**: 200,000 SLC

**Recommendation if you see a swarm**: Evacuate the area immediately. If you have a powerful-enough Pokégirl, try to kill the Wasp Queen. The swarm will not pursue you if you do so, as they will stay to watch and find out who their new Queen will be.

Wasp Queens are considered by most to be a vast step up from regular Wasps, at least in appearance. Their bodies become more humanoid, becoming as curvy as a SexyCute while the insectile features of their faces reduce to antennae on their heads and compound eyes. Their chitinous armor thickens, gaining bladed spikes and turning black and red, but becoming more stylish in appearance, their wings growing larger, taking on the appearance of clear, shimmering silk.

In everything else, however, the Wasp Queen is much more dangerous than their pre-evolution. They gain a great deal of intelligence back, and their poisons become more potent and varied, the Wasp Queen gaining a full arsenal to use on their opponent's. They lead their swarms (usually 15 to 25 Wasps) like armies, defending their chosen territories with the ferocity of a Panthress. They have their Wasps capture tamers for taming, keeping them until they starve to death or die of exhaustion, injecting the tamer's Pokégirls with a special poison to turn them into Wasps and increase their armies. So far, the only ones that have proven immune to this have been Legendaries, Widows, Ghost-types, and Buzzqueens and Buzzbreasts. An antidote exists to this poison but it is totally effective only if administered during the first two weeks. 

They have full control over their swarms, carrying a mental link with each Wasp, stronger Wasp Queens' being able to talk through their drones by controlling them psychically. 

Wasp Queens are extremely territorial, as said earlier, and would rather die fighting than give up the land they've claimed. They have a natural rivalry with Buzzqueens and become ferociously angry when they encounter one, sending their swarms to invade the Buzzqueen's hive, fighting the Buzzqueen herself so viciously that the usual end result is the death of both queens. Also, if a Wasp Queen senses that another Wasp Queen is in the area, they will lead their entire swarm in an attack on that Wasp Queen, waging a miniature war until only one Queen remains. The survivor then claims all surviving Wasps as members of their swarm.

When a Wasp Queen dies, three Wasps immediately evolve into Wasp Queens and fight to the death, the survivor gaining full mental control over the swarm and moving onto a new area, slaying or transforming any Pokégirls in the area to fill out the swarm if need be, or driving them off.

Actual recordings of a Wasp Queen battling are rare, since they prefer to work through their swarms, but a few years ago, several Watchers with Cameragirls managed to catch several films of a Wasp Queen's battle tactics. They tend to stay high in the air, diving down to sting their opponent's with their special venoms, leaving them paralyzed and unable to move, or leaving them too aroused to fight back before she injects them with her mutagenic venom. In the rare instances they are forced to fight hand-to-hand, they are capable of using their tail stingers like a sword-using Fighting type, extending their stinger's to match the length of the blade they're are up against, slashing and parrying with incredible skill.

Due to the threat Wasp Queens pose, if evidence of a swarm is found, all Tamers are advised to evacuate the area and report to the nearest League officials immediately. No attempts to capture Wasps or the Wasp Queen should be made without support, and if you DO capture a Wasp Queen, you are ordered to turn her in to the nearest League office for disposal or removal to a more remote area, depending on the damage the Wasp Queen has done. Rewards are offered for the extermination of Wasp Queens and their swarms, a reward that has since doubled since a Wasp Queen was seen conversing and shaking hands with a Dronza known to be a member of the Limbec Pirates. 

Taking the information in he made a plan he stop running and turn around to face the incoming hive, the other two girls also stop to see what there savior was going to do, what they didn't see was a few grain of sand going inside the earth "What is this stop running you most have relies that there is no way for you to escape FuFuFuFu." Said the Wasp queen making a sign to stop the rest of the hive moving in to Gaara who hade his hands in the air and an emotionless face.

The brown hair girl couldn't believe what was going on her savior was just standing there waiting to get capture she looked left to se her friend tense up readying her bone to attack at any moment notice, she saw the Wasp Queen getting closer to the red hair when suddenly four spikes of sand sprouted from the ground impelling the Wasp Queen.

Gaara stood there on the out side he looked calm and almost perfectly emotionless but in the inside he was in complete concentration grinning the minerals in the earth creating sand, when the Wasp Queen was close enough he made his sand into sharp spikes impelling the surprise Wasp Queen. The Wasp were shock there stood an impaled limp Wasp Queen unmoving just making the occasional twitch soon after that three Wasp glow white for a split second after that those three were fighting a death mach, Gaara taking this chance turned to the girls and motion them to lead the way.

The three walk in silence occasionally the two girls taking a glace at the red head, the brown hair girl decided to break the silence "I know I already said but thank you very much you save our lives. My name is Amy and this is Mia."

Gaara looked at the brown hair girl now name Amy "Like I said is no problem I was just there at the right time that's all and my name is Gaara."

Mia looks at Gaara and decided to ask the question on her mind "Gaara that thing you did early was that your blood gift?"

"I guess you could say that by the way what kind of Pokégirl you if you don't mind me asking" ask Gaara

Now it was Amy to ask Gaara something. "Gaara don't you have a PokéDex "

"No I don't I recently went on a journey to become a Tamer but I got lost in the forest do you know were I can get register." Lied Gaara

"Um I think in a town call Wayne rig if you head south you should see rout 06 then head west but that would take you a week to reach the route then five days to Wayne rig. I know how about you come to my house and stay the night, is very dangerous traveling at night and is the least I could do to thank you" said Amy

Gaara nodded in agreement it was logical but he couldn't help but be curious "Amy-san could I perhaps see your PokéDex."

Amy taken a bit back by the request and the san after her name just handed him her PokéDex.

Gaara discreetly scanned Mia

_**CUILDO, the Lone Bone Avenger Pokégirl **_

**Type**: Very Near Human

**Element**: Ground

**Frequency**: Rare

**Diet**: Human foods

**Role**: Revenge

**Libido**: Extremely low

**Strong Vs**: Electric, Poison, Rock

**Weak Vs**: Ice, Plant, Water

**Attacks**: Dildorang, Dildo Club, Headbutt, Rage

**Enhancements**: Skull-like Mask, Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Durability (x4), Enhanced Endurance (x4), Revenge Sense

**Disadvantages**: Single Minded, Deep Depression (After revenge is taken)

**Evolves**: Marowhack (Revenge Taken, Given Meaning)

**Evolves From**: Any Pokégirl with at least a delta bond when her tamer is murdered and possessed of an intense desire for revenge.

When a Pokégirl's Tamer dies, often the sense of loss is profound, but more often than not, the Pokégirl is eventually able to move on and continue with her life. However, there are some Pokégirls—thus far, mostly delta-bonded Pokégirls—who are unable to move on, whose connection with their Tamer was so strong that revenge consumes their existence, turning them into something simultaneously more and less than what they were before: the Cudildo. Cudildo are a mysterious breed of Pokégirl. No one is sure why or how this particular breed was created, as no records mentioning her were found in any of Sukebe's notes. A small group theorizes that the Cudildo is the first true 'random' evolution to come into being, as the Pokégirl has little similarity to her previous form, some forgoing a great deal of power and skill for the sake of revenge, making her, in many respects, like the Penance.

Upon her evolution, her appearance can change dramatically depending on her previous form. At the very least, most become very near human in appearance, losing any extra appendages or inhuman features such as tails, claws, wings, feathers, and fur. By and large, however, the Pokégirl will retain her previous figure, be it the busty frame of a Boobisaur or the lithe body of an Amazonkapoeraa. In a majority of cases, the skin gains a darker hue, and the hair becomes black, but there are exceptions. The one thing that distinguishes the Cudildo most of all physically, however, is her skull mask, which leaves only her eyes, the end of her nose, her mouth, and her lower jaw exposed, staying in place without the assistance of any straps or bindings. While it is removable, while she lives, only the Cudildo can remove it—typically for taming—and even the strength of an Amachamp has proven insufficient to separate it from her against her will. Her other distinguishing feature is the four-foot long bone club she wields as a weapon, having an innate deadly skill with it, even using it as a ranged weapon that returns to her after being thrown. No one is sure where these items come from, but rumors have circulated that they are actually pieces of their former tamer that they have taken.

Mentally the Cudildo literally has a one-track mind. With her almost non-existent libido, she dedicates every moment of her waking day to tracking down and avenging her tamer, some traveling across entire continents seeking out their killer. By using her bone club as a dildo, combined with her almost non-existent libido, she can stave off the need for taming for extended periods of time (one Cudildo was rumored to stave off the need for over two years before she caught up with her prey and kill him). Should a Cudildo actually reach the feral state, which is extremely rare, she begins to act confused and will wander about muttering to herself as if she was looking for something she lost. Should she come across a human during this time, she will attempt to tame him and be on her way. Because of their desire for revenge, their Taming habits, as far as they can be distinguished, are efficient, mechanical, and minimalist. Interestingly enough, a bond has never been formed in this manner while a Cudildo is on the hunt. Whether this is merely because there are so few feral Cudildos and it's just never happened yet, or if it's part of her desire to keep moving it unknown.

Her one-track mind mentality also carries over to combat. A Cudildo is an efficient, up-front fighter, using her great strength and tough skin to quickly beat her opponent into submission, presumably so they can keep on the move during their hunt. However, should their opponent prove too strong to defeat, the Cudildo will retreat—the matter of greatest importance is not that they win every battle they face, but that, in the end, they avenge their Tamer's death. In the case that their target proves too strong to kill on their own, a Cudildo will seek assistance, either in becoming stronger, or in gaining allies capable of helping the Cudildo achieve her revenge. Some Cudildos even go so far as to align themselves with morally questionable forces, such as the Teams, in order to achieve their goals; however, just as many, having been bound to morally upstanding Tamers, would never even consider an alliance and so tarnish their Tamers' memories. However, should a Cudildo believe she can kill her Tamer's murderer with a suicide attack, she will not hesitate to do so, believing this to be the most honorable and worthy death she can ever achieve.

The Cudildo also has a sixth sense that allows them to know whether the target of their vengeance is alive or dead, even if the target has arranged it extremely convincingly to seem otherwise. Despite this, they are not able to track their target with this sense, and so they often require the assistance of a Tamer in order to deliver justice to more canny quarries.

Once she achieves her vengeance, the Cudildo slips into a state of deep depression. Usually she seeks somewhere quiet she can hide as she slowly lets herself die, finally overwhelmed by the grief she has kept bottled up inside during her quest for revenge. It generally takes a great deal of patience and understanding to deal with a Cudildo during this stage. If the Pokégirl has been captured during her quest, however, and her Tamer assists her in seeking revenge, she will usually open up more and actively try to stave off the deadly depression so long as she has the affections of the tamer, eventually leading to her evolution into the Marowhack.

No known threshold cases of the Cudildo exist, thankfully, likely due to the unique circumstances resulting in her evolution. 

Gaara looked at Mia wondering what she was thinking. Mia was in deep thought taking a quick peak at Gaara `he is strong maybe just maybe he could help me get stronger to kill `him`` were Mia dark thoughts. Gaara just sighted great just what he needed another Sasuke, shaking his head he notice that they being climbing a mountain for some time now, taking a look around he saw it was tranquil, up ahead he saw a small cottage. "Ano Gaara-san" Amy call out to Gaara testing out the san part. Gaara looked at her so she decided to continue. "You said you wanted to register are you planning on becoming a coordinator?"

Gaara looked at her a bit confuse wasn't he suppose to become a regular Tamer, he could see a light in Amy eyes when she said coordinator so he decided to ask "Amy-san if you don't mind what is a coordinator?" he saw her eyes practically glowing much like Naruto when you ask him just what so great about ramen, he was starting to regret asking.

"being a coordinator is just the greatest, as you know tamers enter tournament or battle Gym Leaders to become Harem Masters those are the most common Tamers that all they do is tame and battle. Coordinators on the other hand enter contest with there Pokégirls both Tamer and Pokégirl must work together to get the judges approval once a coordinator gets five ribbons which is the prize in a contest then they can enter the Grand Festival and win the crystal ribbon, Coordinators are truly the best." Exclaimed Amy with stars in her eyes and a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth, yes she is just like Naruto when he goes on one of his ramen rants.

Gaara was taking in what he just heard a coordinator huh doesn't sound like a bad idea and knowing Naruto he would probably be ranting on becoming Harem Master and he just didn't want to deal with all that so becoming a coordinator sounded like a good idea, and after the fourth great shinobi war he just didn't want to fight anymore …well that was a lie but still he didn't want to fight as much.

A few minutes later they made it to the cottage Amy open the door and the three walk in, Gaara saw two more girls one was siting in a stool by a bed which was acupide by abother girl both girls looke almost exactly the same he took out the PokéDex that he still had from Amy and looked them up.

_**EVA, the Fox-Squirrel Pokégirl**_

**Type**: Animorph, Humanoid

**Element**: Normal

**Frequency**: Uncommon

**Diet**: berries, nuts, common Pokéchow

**Role**: pets, guard animals, distractions, and domestics

**Libido**: Average

**Strong Vs**: Ghost

**Weak Vs**: Fighting

**Attacks**: Quick, Aura of Cute, Tackle, Leap, Sand Attack, Dodge, Quick Attack, Growl, Leer

**Enhancements**: fur, capability of evolving to an elemental form, Enhance Speed (x5)

**Evolves**: Flarea (Fire Stone), Vaporita (Water Stone), Joltina (Thunder Stone), Solaria (Leaf Stone), Chippyna (Diamond Stone), Marmotte (battle stress or Round Stone), Espea (normal; trigged in the day or Sun Stone), Umbrea (normal; triggered at night, or Moon Shard), Evangelion (Angel Stone), Omegan (Dark Stone & Mana Crystal), Gel Belle (after three tamings with a Slimette), Glace (Ice Crystal in cold conditions)

**Evolves From**: None

Eva, the fox-squirrel Pokégirl, is furry and cute and fairly popular. They are loyal, affectionate, and fairly intelligent. Many have been trained to be good domestics and enjoy being helpful in almost any regard. They respond well to affection, and their possibility of evolving into one of their elemental forms gives them good combat potential. Evas also have a bad reputation that they have only slowly begun to overcome due to what happened in the Orange Continent.

On the Orange Continent, about twenty years after Sukebe's disappearance, an attempt to evolve an Eva using an Angel Stone resulted in the continent's almost complete destruction. Now the Orange Islands have a "No Evas Allowed" policy, though most people don't know why other than "Evas are bad luck."

It is thought that Sukebe created this girl to mainly act as a distraction in the war. A small group would approach an intended target (be it a base or a battalion) and attack. The aura would assist in their retreat. It would lull enemies into a false sense of pity and chivalry (as human males are wont to do) and allow for the group's safe escape. While the reason this girl's evolution abilities still remains unknown for the most part, it continues to undergo research.

There appearance despite their attitude and/or demeanor is that of something cute and fluffy. They have slight builds with heights generally from 4' to 4'6". Slim waists that slope gently into their slightly flared hips from which their fluffy tails spring. Their ears are located on the top of their head with fur that matches their body fur, which tends to be a rich brown color. They are comfortable with their rather thick fur coats, it being thickest around their necks giving them a mane of sorts which tends to be a light tan in color, and shortest near there breast (which can range anywhere from a meager A-Cup to a nice C-Cup) and their vaginas. It has been said by many Eva tamers that their ears and the base of their tails are the most sensitive 'hot spots' on their bodies. Their gentle doe-like eyes (which are generally a deep brown like their hair) will greatly increase their Aura of Cute attack's effectiveness if they are looked into while the attack is performed. As for the differences between Domestic and Feralborn Evas there are not many to note aside from perhaps a slightly thinner fur coat in a domestic bred one (As she would not need to protect herself from the elements.) Feralborn have the development of short claws to assist in their survival in the wild. 

Gaara was interested, Amy introduce both girls as May and Mar, Gaara couldn't help but sweat drop a little at this what's up with names that start with m and only has three letters. Amy explained that may had been sick that's why she and Mai went down the mountain but now they didn't have any water to make the herbal tea, so Gaara show them a trick he learn, he used his sand to absorbed the water in the atmosphere squeezing his sand to let the water come out and the best part the water was filter through his sand it was really help full to get water in the desert. The four girls were amaze by what Gaara was doing Amy thanking him once more started to make the herbal tea.

Gaara was on the roof of the cottage looking at the moon earlier Mai left to do some training, hearing some noise he look down to see Amy climbing.

"Gaara-san what are you doing out side all alone like this" ask Amy. "I don't need a lot of sleep so I thought to come look at the moon ... it calm my nerves" said Gaara. There was a covetable silence between the two "Amy-san I read in the PokéDex about Mia can you tell me how she become what she is."

Amy look at Gaara the looked up to the moon she knew it was not her place to tell him but she felt compile to do so "You see Gaara-san Mai, May, and Mar are sisters; Mai being the oldest by three years and May and Mar being twins. Five years ago my mother found the three and took care of them, all three look up to her as there own mother. Mia was really close to my mother back the she was also a Eva like her sisters, my mother was a very caring person she didn't care about the different between humans and Pokégirls she treaty every one with warmth and respect, she was also a coordinator she thought the Pokégirls should show of there beauty instead of fighting one another Mai become my mother Pokégirl and both enter contest and one plenty she was almost qualify to enter the Grand Festival, but a man by the name of Max McMahon from the famous McMahon family thought she would be trouble so one day he came and ask for a friendly mock battle, during the battle he use his Blood gift and made a crystal bullet shooting my mother in the head. My mother was to concern with Mia that she didn't notice it until it was to late, Mia blame herself and evolve into a Cudildo and swore revenge against him. The only reason she didn't leave to get her revenge was because my mother ask her to take care of May, Mar, and myself."

Gaara look at Amy who was now in tears, he then look at the direction that Mai had taken to go train, he didn't know why but he felt he should help her before she fall into darkness like Sasuke and do something she would regret later on, that night Gaara made up his mind he would help Mai and become a coordinator he would have a fresh new start and he was going to take it, beside knowing Naruto trouble wouldn't be far behind.

**OMAKE:**

Naruto was still in deep sleep in the PokèCenter he just couldn't help but be nervous, was it about taming no of course not it wasn't like he hadn't sex before after all he did sleep with both Anko and Hana three days before the final fight with the Juubi, he just couldn't help but think something happen oh well must just be him been paranoid.

(In the Elemental Nations three and a half moths after the Juubi´s death)

"WHHAATTT!!!!" was the scream of one snake mistress Anko who just happen to be in the hospital with lady Tsunade. "Can you repeat that Tsunade-sama"ask a panic Anko. "Like I said Anko congratulation you're pregnant" said Tsunade.

"Well Well Well the famous Anko pregnant what a surprise so who is the father" came an amuse voice of Inuzuka Tsume head of the Inuzuka clan next to her was her Hana daughter who looked a little pale.

"What brings you here Tsume" ask Tsunade. "Ah yes I came to bring Hana for a quick check up she been feeling pretty bad this couple of weeks"

Tsunade brought her glowing green hand to give her a diagnoses, "Oh" Tsunade raise her brows "it Seams your not the only one pregnant Anko" said Tsunade with a bit of mirth.

"Oh" started Tsume "So my little Hana is pregnant so daughter of mine who is the father" ask Tsume with a little tease she wasn't angry oh no far from it now she would have a grandchild to spoil, she almost lost hope knowing Kiba he would probably take years to have a pup.

"Hmphph" was Hana muffle whisper reply "what was that Hana don't tell me you don't know who the father is of your pups" came Tsume glaring at Hana who was trying to hide. "I said the father is Naruto "

………………… silence no one made a sound not even a cricket heck even the wind stop blowing…… "WHAAATTT" came a yell from the door it was Naruto ex teammate Haruno Sakura and probably Naruto number one fan Hyuga Hinata who soon fainted

"If you thought that was a shocker you should know Naruto is also my baby daddy" said Anko. …… and once more silence Hinata once more fainted hearing the news the silence was broken this time it by Tsunade sobs "Are you ok Tsunade-sama" ask Shizune with a concern voice after all it take a lot to make a Kage cry

"I´m find Shizune I´m just happy that damn brat left us something to remember him by his legacy will still continue" Tsunade then look at both Anko and Hana with a stern gaze "but that those not mean this will not go with out punishment now I want to hear how both of you got pregnant almost at the same time, and I hope you both are the only one pregnant with that brats kids"

"Tsunade-sama a letter from Suna" said a Chunin. "This better be good, what does it says"said Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama apparently the new Kazekage Sabuko no Temari is pregnant with one Konoha nin"

"Great who got her pregnant was it that lazy bum Shikamaru"

"No maim it was get this one Uzumaki Naruto."

And once more silence *THUMP* Hinata once more fainted the occupations of the room sweat drop at this

"GOD DAMN IT BRAT YOU LEAVE WHEN YOU GET NOT ONE NOT EVEN TWO BUT THREE WOMEN PREGNANT AND THEN JUST LEAV ARGHH DAMN YOUR JIRAYAS STUDENT ALRIGHT. Get Hinata home I don't want her to bring the hospital down with her fainting and check to see if she got a concussion AND GET ME SOME DAMN SAKI" damn brat even when your not here you cause me a head ach.

To be continue next chapter

Death silver: And that's a wrap for you thanks for reading and I hope to get the next chapter updated sooner also tell me if you want me to continue the omake if I don't get any review telling me to continue it then ill stop I know I´m black mailing to get so reviews so flame me …… I´m just kidding don't flame me

Well what going to happen to next chapter will Naruto put his Pokégirls in special tour… training, will Kakashi start writing his book, will Mai take Gaara´s help, will death silver make names that are linger then three letters find out next time on TAMERS WAY.


End file.
